1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, an apparatus, a program, and a method to perform printing through a network, and particularly to a network data processing system, a network printing system, a data processor, a printer, a data processing program, a print processing program, a network data processing method, and a network printing method, which are suitable to reduce the network traffic and the time required for the first printout.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in offices of large companies or in government buildings, etc., it is common that client units such as personal computers assigned to staff members (users) and printers such as color printers or laser printers, are connected and shared through networks such as a LAN. However, in such a situation, the network traffic is typically congested, and there is a significant delay in time to obtain the first printout after the printing request has been made, due to the transmission of massive printing data or concentration of printing requests.
For this reason, related art documents Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-278862 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-305974 suggest a method of reducing the network traffic and the time required for the first printout by providing a storage section in a printer to store the printing data which have been previously printed by the printer, and by performing the printing process using the printing data stored in the storage section when the same printing request is made in later time.